


My Angel

by holmesintardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesintardis/pseuds/holmesintardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure and shameless Destiel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> yey porn!

"Cum for me baby come on" Cas is riding Dean, his head thrown back, hands gripping Deans thighs as he moves. "come on baby, cum for me" Dean says silkily as he removes on of his hands from Cas's hip to jerk him off.

Cas nods, eyes closed knowing that he can't last much longer judging by the pool of white heat in his abdomen. Dean pulls his hand off Cas's cock and spits on the palm, before running his thumb back over the slit and pumping Cas harder and faster with the new lube. But Cas doesn't feel it. He just feels the ball of energy in his stomach explode and he is screaming Dean's name, collapsing on top of him as ribbons of white coat their chests.

Dean holds Cas as he continues to pump into him one, two, three more times before he cums inside of Cas with a loud groan, pulling the angel's hair and leaving four little half moons engraved on his back. They let there, breathing heavily as they hold each other and come down from their highs.

"We should get cleaned up" Dean murmurs, stroking Cas's dark locks.

Cas feels Dean's softened cock slid out of him as he sits up, looking down at the streak of cum on his chest. He runs is index and middle fingers up, collecting the cum. Smirking, Cas looks down at the green eyes gazing up at him, sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks. Dean gasps. Grinning, Cas removes his fingers and leans over to lick the pearly ribbens off the other man's chest. Dean groans as Cas lifts his face into a kiss so that the angel can taste him.

"Stop it you sexy son-of-a-bitch! You're making me hard again" Dean says around the kiss.

Cas's wings unfurl, embracing the hunter as he flippes them over. Continuing the languid kiss for several minutes. They finally break apart, Dean resting his head on Cas's chest, drawing invisible patterns on the perfect, creamy skin with his fingertips.

"Sleep" he commands softly, breath warm on the angel's skin. Cas nods, closing his eyes and continuing to run his fingers slowly through the green-eyed mans beautiful dark blonde hair. Dean feels the wings tighten their embrace and smiles before he drifts off, knowing Cas will always be there, keeping him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> got prompts? Shoot me a message superherosinthetardis.tumblr.com


End file.
